warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Drone Silo
__TOC__ Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience (XP) Appearance Progression State of Repair Click Expand to View This Section Drone Silo Compatible Aircraft *Wing Drone *Copter Drone *Reaper Drone *Slayer Drone *Halcyon Building Function BASIC INFORMATION The Drone Silo houses all Drone Silo Compatible Aircraft ( Drone Aircraft ) that will deploy when a Base is under attack. *The Drone Silo has a Trigger Range ( Radius ) of 600 *The Drone Silo will Activate and begin deploying Drone Aircraft when an attacking Unit breaches the Drone Silo's Trigger Range. *The Drone Silo, once activated will continue to deploy one Drone Aircraft at a time until it is empty or deactivated. *The Drone Silo will Deactivate and recall any deployed Drone Aircraft that are not actively engaged or pursuing a Enemy Unit once all attacking Enemy Units exit the Drone Silo's Trigger Range. *Fully Destroying the Drone Silo will simultaneously Destroy any and all deployed Drone Aircraft. DRONE SILO INTERFACE The Drone Silo may be accessed by Left Clicking the Drone Silo then selecting " OPEN ". #Available Aircraft - Shows the Type & Number of Drone Aircraft in the Airfield / Hangar that may be added to the Drone Silo. #Availability Restriction - Only Drone Aircraft that have 100% Health into or out of the Drone Silo. #Loaded Aircraft - Show each Drone Aircraft that has been placed into the Drone Silo. #Drone Silo Capacity - Show the Total, Used Drone Silo Capacity used by the Drone Aircraft currently housed in the Drone Silo. #Drone Silo Level - Shows current Level of the Drone Silo. RELATIONSHIP TO AIRFIELD / HANGAR The Drone Silo requires the Airfield to function, similar to the way Bunkers need the Barracks. *Drone Aircraft must be Produced ( Built ) in the Airfield prior to being transferred to the Drone Silo. *Only Drone Aircraft that are being stored in the Hangar ( or Airfield ) may be Loaded into the Drone Silo. *Only Drone Aircraft with 100% Health can be Loaded into the Drone Silo. *Once a Drone Aircraft is Loaded into the Drone Silo its Capacity is transferred from the Aircraft Capacity ( Airfield + Hangar Capacities ) to the Drone Silo Capacity. This frees up room for additional Aircraft to be produced. *However, in order for Drone Aircraft to be removed from the Drone Silo there must be adequate Aircraft Capacity available. If none is available then some existing Aircraft must be Scrapped or the either the Airfield or Hangar must be upgraded to make room for required unloading of the Drone Aircraft. ORDER OF DEPLOYMENT The order in which the Drone Aircraft are deployed is determined by the Units the Drone Silo contains at that time. The full Deployment Hierarchy is as follows: #Slayer Drone #Reaper Drone #Wing Drones #Copter Drones #Halcyon Unit Types not in the Drone Silo are removed from the Hierarchy and the lower types are adjusted up accordingly. DEPLOYED DRONE AIRCRAFT BEHAVIOR Drone Aircraft that have been deployed from the Drone Silo will behave as follows: *Drone Aircraft deployed from the Drone Silo are controlled solely by R.U.B.I. *Drone Aircraft are deployed with the same percentage of Health as the Drone Silo has. *Drone Aircraft deployed by the Drone Silo that are destroyed during an attack will be redeployed again in subsequent attacks until the Drone Silo is fully Destroyed. *Drone Aircraft deployed from the Drone Silo are subject to their individual Ranges when targeting a Enemy Unit. *Drone Aircraft deployed from the Drone Silo that have no viable Enemy Unit in its Range will hover or circle the Drone Silo until a viable Enemy Unit enters its range or the Drone Silo is deactivated. History of Availability Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Drone Silo gain the ability to Upgrade to Levels 7 through 10, thus increasing its Capacity in the Game Updates of Feb 13, 2014. *The Drone Silo added the Halcyon to its list of Compatible Aircraft in the Game Updates of Sep 25, 2013. *The Drone Silo was introduced to the Event Shop during Operation: Red Swarm. *No Further Update Information. Additional Information *The Drone Silo may only be unlocked in the Event Shop during a Special Event. *The Drone Silo requires an Airfield be constructed prior to it being built. In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages *'Airfield' *'Aircraft Hangar' *'Drone Silo Aircraft ' FAQ Hit Expand to View This Section *Is there any plan to adjust drone silo AI? **''Not currently - what’s the specific behavior that you don’t like?'' - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) External Links *Kixeye Forum : 9/25 Update Notes - (9-25-13) (Official) - Halcyon added to Compatible Aircraft *Kixeye Forum :' Introducing Command Center 7 - (02-14-14) (Official)' - Level 7-10 ugrades available. Gallery DroneSilo-Unlocked.png|Event Shop Unlocked DroneSilo-Cerberus2.png|Event Shop Info - Operation: Cerberus 2 DroneSilo-BuildRequirements.png|Requirements to Unlock drone silo.png|Unlock Message wcds6.png|Level 6 Message DroneSilo-Lv10-Message.png|Level 10 Message Drone Silo LvL 2 Trigger Range.jpg|Drone Silo LvL 2 Trigger Range Video Navigation Category:Special Event Prize Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Buildings-Defense Category:A to Z